


Untitled [will title later]

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Collection of Fire Emblem reader-insert drabbles, requests from Tumblr.





	1. Reyson | Bad Dream

It was by pure chance that you happened to stumble upon Reyson napping in the gardens. He was usually so on guard, especially since the amount of laguz in the Order of Heroes was extremely limited. Curious to see what the gorgeous man looked like when relaxed prompted you to approach him, but when you got closer, you noticed his features were twisted in distress. Soft groans left his lips, and you wondered if he was perhaps having a nightmare. He never shared much of his past with you, but from what you’ve heard from Tibarn, it wasn’t exactly pleasant.

Concerned, you gently place a hand on Reyson’s shoulder and carefully shake him awake. His eyes snap wide open, his hand instinctively moving to grasp at your wrist with a vice-like grip. His breathing is ragged, body tense, but the moment he recognizes your face, he loosens his grip and slumps his shoulders. He whispers a shaky apology as he lowers his head.

Exhaling an even breath, you open your arms wide as an invitation. Reyson stares at you for a moment, the wariness in his eyes fading to one of trust and admittance instead before he allows himself to fall into your embrace. You run your fingers through his hair, murmuring soft nothings as he listens to your heartbeat. His past failings may haunt him in his dreams, but in this moment, he finds himself safe in your arms.


	2. Hríd | Comfy

It was surprisingly a lazy day, both you and Hríd resting comfortably on the couch, thighs touching and shoulders brushing as you leaned against one another. A thin book lay in your hands for some light reading, and Hríd in turn seemed content enough to simply sit there with you and enjoy your presence and warmth pressed to his side.

His eyes fall shut, and his hand unconsciously makes its way to the top of your head. His fingers card through your locks, slow and careful as to not accidentally pull too hard and cause any discomfort. He hears you hum in satisfaction, and he smiles in response.

The prince continues to run his fingers through your hair in a soothing and steady rhythm, and you slowly find yourself start to get more and more sleepy from how nice it feels. Sighing softly, you abandon your book and instead focus on the pleasant motions, completely at peace.


	3. Legault | Breathless Hug

There was something about the way Legault carried himself that makes you almost feel bad for him. Maybe it’s simply old habits, but it seemed like he was always trying to stay one step ahead of others, which in turn only ended up putting some distance between him and everyone else. It was difficult to explain, but he was hard to read at times.

The way he spoke also threw you off guard. There was a certain lilt in his voice that seemed… sad, almost. It didn’t fit your first impressions of him, and every now and then, you’d catch him with a melancholic look on his face, like he was remembering bygone days. Every time you caught him with that expression made you want to hug him, but of course you held back. …Though you couldn’t bear to see him with that kind of face any longer.

Without warning, you had wrapped your arms around his waist, catching him off guard. The small surprised sound he made only prompted you to tighten your embrace, practically stealing his breath away.

Although you never said anything, Legault understood you, and he smiled softly in appreciation before patting your head.


	4. Alfonse | Indirect Kiss

Alfonse couldn’t help but stare at you as you continued sipping casually at your drink with a straw. Admittedly, he was fascinated by the item itself after you had introduced him to it, but now his fascination lay elsewhere. He had to fight the obvious blush on his face as he watched your lips purse.

Feeling the prince’s gaze on you, you directed your attention towards him, curious. He didn’t seem to notice that you had turned to look at him, his eyes still trained on your mouth, and you saw him subtly lick his lips.

Figuring that he must be thirsty, you offered the drink to him. “Want some?”

Having been distracted, he only nodded dumbly, unsure of what you said or what was happening. You smiled as you handed the drink over to him, and he stared at the straw. Wanting to play off with his staring, he moved to take a sip.

_…Wait. Didn’t your lips just touch this moments before? And now he was going to put his lips on it as well?!_

His heart thumping wildly against his chest, Alfonse wrapped his lips around the straw and hesitantly took a sip. He barely drank anything as embarrassment quickly took over, and he handed the drink back to you before excusing himself.


	5. Alfonse | Wash Down

Alfonse exhaled deeply to calm his nerves the moment you told him it was okay to turn around. You had fallen ill, and although you felt icky, you were simply far too lethargic to give yourself a proper bath. At the very least, Alfonse suggested washing you down with a cloth to help. He should have asked one of the female members of the Order to take care of you, but you insisted that he do it as he was the one you trusted the most.

The prince swallowed thickly as he looked at your back that was faced towards him. He wondered briefly what your expression was like. Were you as nervous as he was?

In any case, he took the cloth near him and dipped it in the small basin of water. After wringing out the excess water, he placed the cloth on your back, and he saw you flinch at the contact.

“Sorry,” he apologized immediately. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you answered with a quiet mumble. “I’m fine. Just a bit surprised at how cool it felt.”

With another deep breath, Alfonse continued with his task at hand. His movements were smooth and careful as he wiped down at your skin in silence, though his mind was racing with a thousand thoughts. This felt intimate, he thought, and although he was flustered, he didn’t consider it a bad thing.


	6. Alfonse | Head Tuck

Alfonse isn’t one to initiate physical affection often, especially when there are other people around. He has certain appearances that he has to keep up, plus it’s bad enough that Sharena and Anna already give him knowing and teasing glances when he isn’t even doing anything.

But sometimes, when the two of you are alone, his love for you fills his chest to the brim, he can’t bear it. He’ll hover his hands over your waist, a questioning look in his eyes as he wordlessly asks if it’s okay to hug you. _Of course it’s okay._

He pulls you close, always treating you gently as he does so. Your own arms rise to wrap around his figure, and you bury your face in the crook of his neck. It always makes you smile when you hear his breath hitch. Heat rises to his cheeks when he feels your even breaths against his skin, but he always feels his affection overflow whenever you tuck your head into his neck. It makes him feel _strong_ , not necessarily in the physical sense, but strong to support you in every single possible way.


	7. Ephraim | Hobbies

Fighting and sparring were never your thing. Hell, physical activity of any kind was never your think before you found yourself in Askr. Yet it seemed as though all Ephraim knew were battles and fighting and more battles. That didn’t mean that was all there was to him, but it was plainly clear to you that he was extremely passionate about it.

Every now and then, he would ask to spar with you. It always ended with you losing and completely out of breath, but he always seemed to sought you out. Perhaps it was his own awkward way of trying to spend time with you, and although your body protested, you weren’t complaining.

Even if you didn’t find any personal fun in raising your wooden weapon to block one of Ephraim’s attacks (which you knew he was holding back in), you enjoyed seeing the bright look in his eyes when he was in his element. At the very least, Ephraim was kind and considerate enough to stay by your side and help treat you in case training went too far.


End file.
